De concejos no oídos y arrepentimientos, de perdon
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: De lo que alguien dijo y Scorpius no escuchó.De las reacciones de Albus.De lo que el amor ocasiona y de los perdones que se otorgan.Slash AS/S.


**Summary:** De lo que alguien dijo y Scorpius no escuchó.De las reacciones de lo que el amor ocasiona y de los perdones que se AS/S.

**Disclaimer:** En serio…yo no tengo más pasta que la familia real del Reino Unido junta, ni soy conocida en cada rincón del mundo, así que no, no soy Jotaká Rowling. Lamento si los he decepcionado.

**Advertencias:** Lo mismo de siempre…Slash (yaoi, Shonen-ai, yuri, etc) Un poco Angst, pero no demasiado, lenguaje adulto, y grandes cantidades de ASS. Los que no son fan del Slash o de ASS pueden ir desalojando…gracias.

**Nota de Autora:** Este es mi primer ASS, así que sean amables conmigo ¿vale? Porque no sé si se me da esta pareja o no, y veremos si he captado bien la esencia de la 3º generación. Está basado en la canción **Watcha Say, de Jason Derulo**, y aunque la letra tal vez no concuerde, es la canción _**más Slytherin**_ que he escuchado en mi vida; si no me creen, escúchenla sin prestar atención a la letra y verán lo que digo. Y cuando la escuché por primera vez, pensé inmediatamente en Al y Score. Para que lo que dice la canción sea coherente con la historia, puse a Rose como la chica que aconsejo a Score, a este como el chico que no escucho y a Al como a la chica (no es que sea menos chico ni nada, solo que en el fic se dio así…saben cómo es ¿no?) que se hartó y que no quiere escuchar mas del chico que toca la puerta desde afuera (Scorpius).  
>Espero que les guste, y ya saben, un review no hace mal a nadie. ^^<p>

**De concejos no oídos y arrepentimientos, de perdones y amor**

Albus Severus Potter y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy son amigos.

No es lo que todo el mundo mágico esperaba, pero claro, nadie esperaba tampoco que el sombrero de Hogwarts gritara "¡Slytherin!" en vez de Gryffindor, cuando la pequeña copia del héroe del mundo mágico (léase Albus) se sentó en el banquillo y discutió por unos 5 minutos con el ajado y viejo (_mohoso, descosido, arruinado, destartalado, etc_) sombrero hasta que este tomó una decisión. Y es seguro que nadie esperara que en una mesa llena de "mala junta" fuera precisamente Scorpius (que de tan pálido que tenía el cabello parecía un angelito), el hijo del _gran enemigo de Harry Potter_, el único que lo saludara y le brindara una sonrisa, además de invitarle a sentarse con él. Y seguramente, _segurísimo_, que nadie creyó que lo siguiente fuera un Albus (un morocho cuyo brillo en la mirada era signo de malas ideas y traviesas travesuras) devolviendo la sonrisa y aceptando el asiento. (Esto, más que cualquier otra cosa, fue lo que la gente comentó más, y por lo cual la familia (_casi de la realeza_)Potter, estuvo en la mira de toda la comunidad mágica durante meses.)

Como sea, este fue el comienzo de una bonita "amistad"; dulce, larga y duradera.

….

-¡Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, VOY A MATARTE!-grita desaforadamente Al persiguiendo a Score hasta las mazmorras.

_Bueno, tal vez no taaaan dulce._

-¡Estás loco!-grita Score, mientras trata de subir corriendo las escaleras que los llevan a su habitación, que por suerte era doble. Apenas llega a entrar apresuradamente y a coger su varita de su cama, cuando Albus entra echando chispas y traba la puerta, para insonorizarla luego, y empezar a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, que el rubio apenas logra evadir (no en vano Albus es el mejor en DCAO)-¡Para, Albus, detente!-grita el Malfoy, sin parar de convocar miles de _Protegos_ para no salir malherido.

Albus, ya un poco más calmado, lanza una mirada iracunda al rubio y al fin, para de lanzar maldiciones (algunas que eran consideradas casi ilegales) a su compañero de cuarto para quedarse quieto, _mortalmente_ quieto, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos verdes clavados en los ojos plata de su "amigo".

-¿Vas…a…decirme…entonces…por qué… _demonios…_estabas…._coqueteando_…con…Nott?-pregunta entrecortadamente, sin dejar de sonar amenazante y sin que ese brillo febril en sus ojos disminuya ni un poco. Score traga fuerte, porque sabe que Al no se conforma sin la verdad, y que el moreno es capaz hasta de darle Veritaserum (no sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero lo hacía; constaba de experiencia propia) para que hable.

-Veras…pues yo…veras…- y el de ojos grises empieza a pasearse nervioso por toda la instancia, sin que unos ojos verdes se separen ni un minuto de él.

Se podría decir que a cualquiera, hasta ahí, esta actitud le hubiera parecido perfectamente normal. Es decir, se _podría_ deducir, que dadas las circunstancias, Albus estaba enojado con Scorpius porque este había coqueteado con la chica que a él le gusta, ¿verdad? Y también supondríamos, entonces, que si Score se pasea nervioso por toda la habitación es porque no quiere perder a su amigo y no sabría darle un motivo para coquetear con la chica de Al, ¿cierto?

_¡Ding! ¡Ding! ¡Ding! Respuesta INCORRECTA._

Porque si la explicación hasta aquí fuera cierta, Scorpius no tendría que acercarse a Al para pegar su frente contra la suya, ni agarrarlo suavemente por las mejillas, para luego susurrar casi en sus labios:

-No era nada…solo quería constatar que aún derrito a las chicas.- Albus se pierde en el fondo de esos ojos de plata líquida… hasta que su cerebro capta el mensaje y abre los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunta separándose bruscamente. Hasta ese momento, debajo de toda esa furia, su mente se había imaginado una y mil razones por las cuales Score pudiera haber hecho eso. Qué extraña a las chicas, que le hace falta unos toques más gentiles, que ya no es suficiente para él…y otras que se negaba a considerar siquiera. Pero jamás se le ocurrió que fuera solo para demostrar que aún tenía ese toque y para que su ego no bajara de nivel (aunque hubiera que darle de comer aparte).

Scorpius, sabiendo lo que su chico piensa, lo atrae hacia sí y lo besa con fuerza, para que cualquier cosa que no fuera él no tenga cabida en el cerebro de Al. Puede que él también se pierda un poquito en el beso…pero solo un poco ¿eh? Albus, luego de todo un día viéndole coquetear _descaradamente_ (en su humilde opinión) con las más diversas chicas, ya no puede guardar las formas y dejar que su chico dirija el beso. Él también tiene derecho a actuar. Por ello, agarra firmemente la nuca de Score y ataca su boca con una ferocidad que casi asusta al rubio, y desliza su lengua ágilmente por su boca, retando a su compañera a combatir y a luchar, aunque la lengua del morocho no tenga intenciones de perder.

Tal es el entusiasmo con el cual se están besando, que cuando caen en la cama no atinan a nada más que a acomodarse mejor, y Albus aprovecha para subirse encima de su chico y presionar su cuerpo en contra del suyo, a lo que el rubio solo puede gemir; porque _¡Merlín!_, ese roce es exquisito.

Y cuando la desesperación se abre paso entre los dos chicos y la lujuria gana terreno a la razón, cuando el deseo es voraz y necesita ser saciado…

Rose toca a la puerta.

Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero es la única prefecta de todo Hogwarts que tiene permiso para entrar a las cuatro Salas Comunes y que se sabe todas las contraseñas, es la única chica en toda la Historia de Hogwarts que puede subir a cada habitación, sea de mujeres o no. Y para su puta suerte, es la única alumna de la escuela que se sabe el contrahechizo del embrujo que Albus usa siempre para trabar las puertas, aunque sea uno inventado por él mismo.

-¡Puta tu prima, Potter!-reclama Scorpius, mientras se mueve tratando de salir de debajo del cuerpo de Albus, para no perder su dignidad. Al menos no toda. Pero parece que Albus tiene otros planes, porque convoca su varita y lanza un nuevo hechizo, que ni él conoce, antes de que Rose tenga tiempo de abrir la puerta. Y no se mueve, se queda ahí, rozándole, tentándole, mirándole con esos ojos brillantes de pasión y despacio, _muy_ despacio, baja la cabeza y besa, y muerde, y chupa su cuello, allí donde el pulso se siente fuerte contra la piel. Besa gentilmente, para demostrar cuánto lo quiere, muerde fuerte, para que Score tenga un recordatorio suyo, y chupa, succionando la piel hasta que Scorpius pierde un poco la razón y gime alto. Luego se separa, despacio de nuevo y clavándole la mirada, le advierte:

-Es la última vez, Malfoy, es la _última _vez que tolero algo así. Y comprende de una maldita vez que si quieres estar con alguien más, me pierdes a mí, no solo como pareja, si no como tu amigo.-Como para acentuar aún más las cosas, choca sus caderas provocando un gemido, y luego lo besa, profundo, con mucha saliva, y el rubio siente que está perdiendo el control, porque ver a Al tan dominante no ocurre a menudo y es muy excitante. Aún mejor, Albus baja sus labios y los pasea hasta su cuello, al lado que no ha succionado todavía, y entre cada beso lleno de saliva que da, dice algo-Y si me pierdes, no tendrás con quien besarte así;-beso- ni tendrás con quién apagar ese deseo innegable entre ambos,-beso- ni podrás tocarme como yo te estoy tocando ahora,-beso- y ya no tendremos esos encuentros en los pasillos oscuros-beso y mordida.

Luego Albus se levanta como si nada y se arregla la ropa, y destraba la puerta para que Rose pueda entrar, antes de que Scorpius pueda siquiera recuperarse; y el rubio sabe que esa es la venganza de Al, que su prima le vea así, deshecho y avergonzado, con un chupetón bien grande en el cuello, de esos que es imposible de esconder.

-Hrmm…-dice Rose tragándose la risa-si nos disculpas, Malfoy, Albus y yo tenemos reunión de prefectos, y estamos llegando tarde.

-Tranquila,-dice el moreno sonriendo satisfecho-te mostraré un pasadizo para acortar camino.

Y Score sabe, _sabe_, que a Al le importa un rábano que trate de asesinarlo con la mirada, y que el prefecto tendrá esa sonrisa maquiavélica todo el camino.

….

….

Score tiene exactamente 10 minutos para llegar al laboratorio de Pociones desde los invernaderos, así que calcula que debe llegar en 7 minutos y le quedan otros 3 para recuperarse. Claro, no entra en la ecuación una pelirroja muy furiosa.

-¡Scorpius!-lo llama. El trata de ignorarla, pero la chica es persistente y lo para agarrándolo de la manga de su túnica.- ¡No te hagas el sordo, idiota!

-¡Oye!-se ofende el rubio. –Nuestros problemas son nuestros, pelirroja, así que no me llames así, porque nada de esto es asunto tuyo.-dice altivo, como si ella no diera la talla.

-Si es mi problema, porque al que estás lastimando es a mi primo, Malfoy.-responde la Weasley con furia- Y me meto porque quiero. Aunque estoy bastante segura de que Al ya te advirtió, no está demás hacerlo de nuevo. No…

-Sí, sí, ya escuché. No debo volver a coquetear con chicas, ni a insinuarme a ellas, ni…

-¿Te crees que esto es un chiste o qué?-pregunta furibunda la prefecta.- Aceptaste tener una relación seria con mi primo, Malfoy, y nadie te obligó a hacerlo. Si sigues humillándolo así…

-¿Humillándolo? Por favor. Nadie sabe que estamos saliendo, cerebrito.-le explica como si fuera una cosa demasiado obvia.

-¿Seguro?-replica ella, lista para pelear.-Porque yo creo que algunos ya se están dando cuenta. Además, ese no es el punto. Albus se siente humillado cuando te ve coqueteando con tus chicas por ahí, y si sigues haciéndolo, lo suyo se terminará. Y a pesar de todo, creo que tú sí lo aprecias, y el te quiere mucho, y ambos sufrirían si eso pasa.

-Ya, ya. Tu primo ya me dijo que si lo hacía una vez más, terminaríamos toda conexión entre nosotros.-lo dice como si fueran las tonterías de un niñito de lo que están hablando.

-¿Y tú piensas que no va en serio?-pregunta perpleja.- Albus te quiere, y ha soportado muchas cosas por ti. Pero si sigues jugando con él, te dejará, Scorpius.

-No creo que lo haga.-comenta el rubio muy pagado de sí mismo.

-No estés tan seguro de eso, Malfoy, no eres indispensable. Pensaba que podrías llegar a merecerte a Al, pero empiezo a dudarlo seriamente. Nadie depende totalmente de ti, _nene_, ni siquiera Al. Piensa si las aventuras que _no_ tienes con esas chicas valen la relación que tienen, si esas descerebradas valen el perder a Albus para siempre.

Scorpius llega 10 minutos tarde a Pociones, y pierde 5 puntos por el retraso, pero incluso en medio de una clase de su materia preferida, en lo único que logra pensar es en las palabras de Rose. Y en si va a hacerle caso algún día.

….

….

Han pasado 2 semanas, y su relación parece estar estable.

En este momento, los tres están en una de esas fiestas que se celebran en alguna aula deshabitada del castillo, con múltiples hechizos insonoros, para que ningún profesor los encuentre. En esas fiestas a nadie le importa de qué Casa es quién, ni el estúpido estatus de sangre, solo importa bailar y beber. Personalmente, a Albus no le gusta mucho ese comportamiento, pues él es más de actuar racionalmente, pensando en todo antes de actuar. (La única vez que se arriesgó en algo, fue en tener una relación con Score).

Scorpius, en cambio, lo disfruta bastante. Se la está pasando de maravillas bailando y haciendo gala de sus encantos, hasta que se da cuenta de la mirada asesina de su chico y decide volver con él, porque no quiere comenzar una pelea entre tanta gente.

Albus está sentado en un sillón en una esquina de la "pista de baile", con Rose a su lado, aunque no hablen demasiado, se nota que los dos están allí por puro compromiso, solo porque él los invitó. Score se sienta al lado de Al, en la esquina del sillón, y empieza a hablarle.

-Deberías soltarte más ¿sabes? No te haría nada malo.

-Ya, claro.-responde el morocho con acidez- Y luego me pongo a bailar insinuantemente con cualquier fulana que se me cruce en el camino ¿no?-no está seguro, pero cree que eso ha sonado como una indirecta hacia él. Y _muy_ ofendido, porque Albus no tiene _ningún_ hecho sobre el cual respaldarse, se defiende.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no bailo ni me insinúo a cualquiera de por…-no puede terminar su oración, porque la chica Nott (que se llama Irene, pero Al está demasiado furioso como para llamarla por su nombre) se sienta sobre las piernas de _su chico_, aferrándose a su cuello, y parece que Score no se ofende. ¡Para nada! Si parece a la mar de gusto con ella.

-¡Scorpy! ¡Aquí estás! Te estaba buscando, bebé. Aún me acuerdo de la promesa que me hiciste la semana pasada, esa de hacerme ver las estrellas de tu constelación ¿recuerdas? Y estaba pensando…que este momento me parece muy adecuado ¿a ti no?-la chica sigue hablando, pero Albus, luego de una mirada herida y llena de reproche, se levanta bruscamente y lo deja con las palabras en la boca. Rose, muy ofendida y decepcionada, le lanza una mirada furiosa.

-Te lo dije.-es todo lo que dice antes de largarse de allí llamando a su primo-Abus… ¡espera…!

Y Scorpius se queda como en shock, hasta que ve a Al desaparecer junto con Rose por la puerta, y se levanta como de un salto, tirando a Nott al piso, donde la chica chilla ofendida. Pero él no le da más importancia y tratando de no llamar la atención, sale discretamente de la fiesta. Al llegar al pasillo, se pone a buscar luz bajo las puertas. Nota que hay sombras que se mueven en un viejo despacho de profesor, de esos que dejaron de usarse hace décadas, porque nadie quería dormir tan alejado de todos. Y golpea la puerta, insistentemente, hasta que una muy ofendida y ultrajada Rose sale cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¿¡Qué coño quieres ahora!-le pregunta en un grito.-Ya le has hecho suficiente daño, es mejor que te largues y no le vuelvas a hablar.

-Sip, segurito que siendo los únicos en el cuarto que compartimos no tendré oportunidades de hablar con él.-suelta irónico, y la prefecta se sonroja, porque no lo había pensado.

-Estoy segura de que él encontrará la forma de ignorarte.-le lanza en la cara. Ahora parece menos segura, pero no quiere dejar que Malfoy lo note.

-Puedes estar segura de que no le dejaré en paz.-responde con convicción. Luego, acercando su boca al oído de la pelirroja, dice muy, muy bajito-Yo le quiero, Rose, y tú lo sabes. Me he equivocado con él múltiples veces sí, pero esa insinuación era falsa. Quiero la oportunidad de que al menos sea él quien me mande a volar. ¿Por favor?-agrega en un susurro, mirándola con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-¡Assh! Vale.-responde ofuscada, por haber sido embaucada con esa cara.-Pero más te vale que lo arregles, o que si no lo haces, que él te deje un bonito ojo morado. –se marcha con paso firme, dando zancadas.-Bien sabe Merlín que te lo tienes merecido…-masculla a lo lejos, pero aún así Score lo oye y se le escapa una risita nerviosa.

-Bien…ahora solo me falta convencer a Al.-se dice a sí mismo, tratando de darse ánimos, y revolviéndose el cabello, señal de nerviosismo.- ¡Vamos, Score! Tú puedes…-susurra.

Golpea de nuevo la puerta, pero no hay respuesta. Se está lastimando la mano, pero eso no le importa, no dejara de golpear o de pegarle a esa puerta hasta que se abra. Porque el maldito de Al la ha sellado con su nuevo hechizo, y por desgracia aún no se sabe el contrahechizo.

-¡Vamos, Al! ¡Abre esa puerta! Tu prima ya no está aquí, así que lo que quieras decirme me lo tendrás que decir cara a cara.

-¿Dónde se fue Rose?-pregunta una vocecita del otro lado. La voz parece empequeñecida, triste. Rota.

-S-se fue…yo la convencí de que se fuera…-dice el rubio, inseguro ahora, escuchando lo débil y frágil de esa voz; maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber causado algo que pusiera a Albus tan mal. Odia hacerle llorar, odia lastimarlo. Aunque lo haga siempre, no es algo intencional.

-Pues ya te puedes ir, porque no abriré esta puerta.-dice Al, ahora con la vos un poco más fuerte, pero igual de triste.

-Vamos Al…Abre esa puerta. Te advierto que si es necesario me quedaré toda la noche.

-Pues… ¡Puedo desaparecerme al dormitorio ¿sabes?-a Scorpius no puede dejar de darle gracia, porque lo que está diciendo ya ha perdido todo sentido. Aunque por otro lado, se siente fatal porque el que Al pierda la calma y la cordura es su culpa.

-De hecho no, no puedes, Al. No se puede desaparecer en Hogwarts, Albus…Lo sabes bien, eres de los pocos que han leído Historia de Hogwarts.

-Pues igual no pienso salir de aquí. Porque lo más seguro es que maldiga a Nott con un hechizo que me ha enseñado tío George, y no es algo muy agradable de ver.-amenaza. Como si la apariencia de Irene Nott significara algo para él. El rubio pone los ojos en blanco y responde.

-Te ayudo si quieres, la mocosa tiene que aprender a no mentir.

-¿Q-qué?-la voz se escucha sorprendida, por lo menos.

-Ya me has oído, si quieres puedo ayudarte.-repite Score medio hastiado de seguir hablado con una puerta.

-No, eso no. Lo otro.-parece que por el tono, Albus espera hacer un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Qué la mocosa tiene que aprender a no mentir?-Score repite extrañado las palabras que ha dicho antes.

-¡Sí! Eso…significa…que tú… ¿no te le insinuaste la semana pasada?-dice casi con esperanza.

-Por favor, Al. Tengo mejor gusto que ese.-dice con fastidio, pero responde igual.-Y no, no le he dicho nada en toda la semana pasada. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella, la he estado evitando desde nuestra última discusión.-aclara, más serio ahora.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Al con voz emocionada. Scorpius rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.

-Sí, Al. Aunque no te lo creas, me tomé en serio tu amenaza y…te quiero, y quiero seguir con esta relación, pero para eso necesito que salgas de allí, Potter.

Espera un rato, y otro más. Pasa otro rato. Y luego otro.

Albus no da señales de vida, y Scorpius se está poniendo nervioso, porque ha desnudado su alma diciendo lo que siente y Albus no se digna a dirigirle la palabra.

-¡Albus! ¿Todavía estas allí o te ha tragado la tierra?-pregunta con los dientes apretados.

-Estoy aquí…solo… solo estoy pensando…-tiene ese tono, ese que usa cuando no puede resolver un problema de Aritmancia especialmente complejo.

-¿Y en qué tanto piensas, si se puede saber?-pregunta el rubio tratando de ser sarcástico.

-Tú dices que has estado actuando bien estas últimas dos semanas…pero ¿mereces que te perdone?

-¿D-disculpa?-tartamudea Score, porque eso lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Traga fuerte tratando de sacar ese nudo que se ha instalado de pronto en su garganta.

-Eso. Si tú en realidad mereces que te perdone.

-¿¡Y porqué no! ¡Si no he hecho nada malo!-se defiende, ofendido.

-Esta noche.-puntualiza Al.- Pero ¿y todas las demás veces? Sabes muy bien que hasta hace dos semanas, coqueteabas con casi todas las chicas de la escuela.

-¡Pero nunca hacía nada con ellas!-exclama el pelirrubio, una octava más alta de lo normal en su voz. Carraspea unas veces, para que la voz le salga bien.

-¡Pero te les insinuabas y me dejabas en ridículo!-explota el moreno, arto de la actitud de su chico.

-¿En ridículo? ¿Frente a quién, si nadie además de tu prima lo sabe?-pregunta realmente perplejo.

-¿En serio crees que nadie se dio cuenta? De repente éramos mucho más unidos, y estábamos todo el tiempo en la habitación, la puerta casi siempre trabada. Solo se nos veía a nosotros juntos, o con Rose, y cada vez que una chica o un chico me proponía algo, se lo encontraba sospechosamente con un ojo morado y un hechizo desmemorizador. Y cada vez que tú coqueteabas con alguna chica, y yo me levantaba furioso, tú me seguías. Justo como ahora.

Esas palabras hicieron pensar al Malfoy, aunque extrañamente no encontraba mal la idea de que su relación se supiera. Que todos entiendan que Albus es solo suyo, le parece perfecto. Y que pueda actuar celoso y posesivo delante de cualquier/a que se atreva a seducir a Al, es aún mejor.

-¿Sabes, Al? No tengo ningún problema con hacer pública nuestra relación. Claro…mientras tengas amarrados a tu padre y a tu tío para que no intenten matarme como la otra vez. Y…probablemente debamos sedar a mi padre y a mi abuelo, para que no traten de lanzarte maldiciones.-la sonrisa empezaba a crecerle en el rostro, cuando Al se la borra de un plumazo.

-¿Hacer público que cosa? Aún no he decidido si te perdono o no.-Scorpius sabe que su chico ha de estar disfrutando de eso, presionando para que él le ruegue. Pero sabe también que si no lo hace, Albus es capaz de no perdonarlo, porque eso aunque no lo parezca, va en serio.

-Vamos, Al. Por favor…Perdóname. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero te juro que desde hace exactamente dos semanas no hablo con ninguna chica, excepto Rose. Y ella no cuenta… ¿o sí?- Y es por eso, por el arrepentimiento y la ligera desesperación disfrazada en la voz de su chico, que Albus abre la puerta, despacio, y lo mira a los ojos. Y Score sabe que no puede seguir viviendo sin que esos ojos lo miren de esa manera, así que ruega más, porque si Al no lo perdona, se muere.-Por favor, Al…Tu sabes que yo te quiero, y que jamás haría algo para herirte…bueno, precipitada y conscientemente.-Y cuando Scorpius hace el clásico pucherito "Made in Malfoy Manor", Albus se rinde y lo besa.

Y el rubio se deja besar, demasiado contento con el perdón recién otorgado como para resistirse. Demasiado aliviado de volver a sentir esos labios irresistiblemente salvajes sobre los suyos. Albus lo empuja contra el marco de la puerta y se siguen besando, luchando el uno contra el otro, aferrándose a lo que puedan de su compañero, y pareciera que ese beso no se termina nunca. Se llenan de saliva y mordiscos salvajes, gimen como animales y se frotan como si no hubiera un mañana. Hasta que Albus empuja a Score al viejo despacho, y la puerta se cierra, escuchándose solo un largo gemido.

.

Rose, que los mira entre enternecida y divertida oculta en el pasillo, sonríe, porque al parecer, el heredero Malfoy sí se merece a su primo, y como en el fondo es una romántica, le encantan los finales felices, y este, aunque no es más que el comienzo de una relación, es el final perfecto. Y se marcha caminando tranquila, porque sabe que Score no volverá a jugar con Al y sabe que Al lo sabrá manejar bien.

….

….

….

**Hola!Yo de nuevo!^^**

**Es normal sentir que siempre escribo más de lo que era el plan? Porque esto se ha alargado mucho más de lo que había creído.**

**Bueno, anyway, espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen un review. Y que me digan si logre colocar toda la historia en presente, porque siempre se me mezclan los tiempos y esto está sin betear.^^**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
